1. Field
The present invention relates generally to near field communication (NFC). More specifically, the present invention relates to NFC transceivers, which include a programmable digital-to-analog converter (DAC) for driving an antenna in an active mode and performing load modulation in a passive or powered-by-field mode.
2. Background
Near Field Communication (NFC) is wireless technology that can enable for short range exchange of information between two or more devices. Devices capable of NFC can simplify presence-oriented transactions to enable rapid and more secure exchange of information, for example, as in purchases for goods and services, or the exchange of information therein.
As a person skilled in the art will appreciate and understand, NFC technologies communicate over magnetic field induction, where at least two loop antennas are located within each other's “near field,” effectively forming an air-core transformer that operates within a globally available and unlicensed radio frequency which, as indicated, is an industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) band of 13.56 MHz, with a band width of almost two (2) MHz.
Conventional NFC transceivers may include analog components, which may result in large area requirements and may complicate support of desired NFC standards. Moreover, conventional NFC transceivers may require additional circuitry for supporting load modulation.
A need exists for methods, systems, and devices for an enhanced NFC transceiver. More specifically, a need exists for an NFC transceiver, which requires less area than conventional transceivers and supports both active and passive mode operation. A need also exists for systems including the NFC transceiver, and associated methods of operation.